SISTER PANIC 2
2 |Story Romaji Title = Shisutā panikku ni |Release Date = |Arc = Godzilla Sister Arc |Chapter = 98 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/98/page/1 |Volume = Volume 11 |Previous Chapter = SISTER PANIC |Next Chapter = SISTER SISTER}} SISTER PANIC 2 is the 98 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Continue with the shocking event in previous chapter, As a giant Hinoki visible cause panicking to the city, the District Chiefs of 3 Area have assembled their forces and waited their superiority's order to engaged. Nora displeases when she saw the other two district in her areas, so she asks them to leave since she confident that her squad capable to handle the Weiss (level 4) alone. After hearing that, the other two districts (Haqua and Sharia) replied that they just come to Nora's district cause the Government's order since Nora gonna need all the help, which Nora again refuses to be help by them. But then Haqua comments that with the side of the Weiss like that, the three of them may not be able to confine it. At the next panel, Hinoki is seen to cover her head while the runaway spirit squad members and helicopters were flying around her. The district chiefs then begin to analyzes the situation, when Haqua mention the Weiss level 4 will be hard to handle, Nora then startled when she hearing it since she haven't read the report yet. A panic Nora immediately orders her subordinates to confine the Weiss along with the host, which is a dangerous method since it will kill the host too. Haqua and Sharia try to stop Nora while Nora just wanted the situation under her control quickly. Their argument then interrupted by Elsea, who told the trio to stall the attack and let her partner try another way. As the city mobilizes all of their force to counter "the creature", Mari were watching the news on TV while she tried to call Keima home but failed. But surprisingly, on the TV, there's someone whose identity reveal to be Keima and Kusunoki, using hagoromo to invisible themselves passing through the street, which is full of soldiers and policeman. While Kusunoki clueless about what's going on, Keima simply just replied that their priority now is to save Hinoki, which Kusunoki agreed with him and the duo continues to head to the beach. As Keima continues to recall what happen, he then realises that the power of the Weiss make the other can't see Hinoki's giant form before; but now since Hinoki has consumed some of the Weiss's power, thus making her giant form visible to everyone. But like always, Keima already has the plan. When they finally reach Hinoki's place, Kusunoki shocked to realises her sister's form and try to call her sister, which Keima stops her since he think it's not the right time for her to show up yet. Keima then shout out Hinoki's name to get her attention, as Hinoki slowly realises Keima were here with her, she unleashes her anger at Keima, who she thought have abandon her. While Keima carry Kusunoki to avoid all of Hinoki's smash, the police and military begin their move when she get too violent. As Keima try to defend himself and Kusunoki, he explained to Hinoki the reason why he lates. When Hinoki begin to calm down, Keima draw a giant medicine, which consists Kusunoki on it, and claimed that the medicine will made Hinoki back to normal. But while Hinoki still hesitate about the drug, the military representative asks her who she is, which make Hinoki even more panic. With Hinoki off guard, Keima take his chance and order Elsea to shoot he and his "medicine" through Hinoki's mouth. Their move success with Keima and his "medicine" reach their destination safety - Hinoki's gap while make another panic to the city as Hinoki rolls her giant body all over the beach. Inside Hinoki's body, Kusunoki and Keima begin their final move and finally locate the place that the Weiss hides. In the last panel, Keima tell Kusunoki to get ready for the upcoming battle since he can no longer settles the situation on his own anymore. Kusunoki then show her determination face as the chapter end. References Category:Summary Category:Chapters